Love Will Find a Way
by zaracatilina
Summary: first fan fic. be nice. uh, matt breaks up w/ sora b/c he loves someone else. . . uh, tai/matt relationship-don't like don't read.


Hey, everyone!! Okay, this is my first fan fic, so I want you to be nice to me. First off, I just want to say that if you don't like boy/boy love, then don't read it. Its a Matt/Tai relationship. or Yamachi or however the hell it goes. I don't know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fan fictions for them? Nooo. So don't bother suing.

Well, on with the story!!! It's got different POV's so just deal. It takes place around season 2 of Digimon, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Sora's POV ~

I gazed at him, dumbfounded and tears streaming down my face. I clenched my fists at my side, trying my hardest to restrain myself from slapping him across the face. I stared into his azure eyes that hid his emotions so well. His eyes ducked away from mine, as I repeated my question.

"What do you mean, Matt?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I- I don't love you, Sora," Matt replied softly, avoiding my gaze. "I love someone else."

"Who?" I demanded. "Who is she?"

He smiled sadly, finally looking up, directing his blue eyes into mine. "It's not a _she_; it's a _he,_" he replied, slowly.

"What!?" I exclaimed, shocked..

"I'm gay, dammit!" He snapped. "I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"You love another guy?" I said. "Who is he?"

Again that sad smile. "We know both know him, Sora. But the thing is, he probably doesn't even love me. I don't think he's even gay."

I bit my lip. "Then why are you-?"

"I'm breaking up with you so I don't cause you anymore pain," he replied, answering my unasked question. "I- I hope we can still be friends, Sora."

I slapped him. "After you dump me, you still want to be friends, Matt?" I sneered. "I still don't think you know what friendship is."

Matt's lower lip trembled and a look of hurt crosses his face. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he nodded slowly. He looked away, not meeting my eyes anymore.

"I understand, Sora," he whispered. "I guess not only I ended our relationship but our friendship as well. I'm sorry."

He turned around and stuck his hands in his pockets, head down, He didn't even turn back around to look at me or plead for forgiveness. He just kept walking in the direction of his apartments.

I felt horrible.

But I was also hurt. He dumped me for another person that probably isn't gay or loves him back. Wait a second, he said we both knew this person. I wonder who it could be.

I spun around, wiping the tears off my face. I walked to the park and found a bench to sit down at. I stared up at the stars, wondering if I'll ever get over this pain.

Fresh tears stung my eyes. "Dammit, Sora!" I cried, rubbing my eyes. "Don't cry, he did you a favor."

"Sora, are you okay?" Asked a concerned voice.

I looked up to see Tai, TK and Kari looking down at me. Tai's warm brown eyes studied me as I quickly stood up, wiping my eyes.

"I'm okay, Tai," I lied.

He frowned at me; TK and Kari exchanged glances.

"No, you're not," Tai said. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't lie to Tai. I bit my lip avoiding his eyes. "Matt broke up with me," I answered quickly.

"What?!" The three exclaimed.

"Why?" TK asked, observing me. I had a feeling he knew why.

"He said he was gay, he loved someone else," I explained. "He said he didn't want to cause me any more pain."

"Oh." Tai said, his face going blank.

TK's face also went blank, and Kari gave me a hug, not noticing her brother and boyfriends expressions.

"I'm sorry, Sora," she said.

"He also said that we both knew who this person is," I added, watching Tai and TK's expressions even more closely.

TK showed surprise and Tai showed hope. I smiled. I knew now who Matt loved so much.

Tai.

~Matt's POV~

"I understand, Sora," I whispered. "I guess not only I ended our relationship but our friendship as well. I'm sorry."

I turned around and started to walk away. I stuck my hands in my pockets, my head down, slowly walking back to my apartment, hoping that dad wasn't home. I didn't turn around to look at Sora. I knew I hurt her feelings; I didn't want to see it any more. I just couldn't continue our relationship when I obviously did not love her. I loved someone else.

Tai.

But I don't think Tai was gay, like me. But I still loved him. My heart ached to be with him. Oh, well, life goes on.

I reached my apartment and let myself in; only to see that dad was home for once. I groaned silently- the one time I need to be alone, he was actually home.

"Hey, Matt!" He cried cheerfully to me. "I brought home take-out!"

I walked past him, heading to my room. "I'm not hungry, dad!" I called to him.

Before he could reply, I ducked into my room and slammed the door. I just stood in my room, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

I didn't bother turning any lights on. Why bother?

I walked over to my bed, staring down at it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I collapsed onto my bed and buried my head in my pillows, sobbing. 

It hurt so much- this love for Tai. And the fact that I'll never have him, hurt even more.

~TK'S POV~

When Tai, Kari and I found Sora at the park, with tears on her face, I knew instantly what had happened- Matt had broke up with her. My guess was correct as she told us what happened and what he had said to her. I wasn't surprised; I knew Matt to be gay. He told me one time when I accidentally caught him crying his heart out. He blurted everything out.

I knew he loved Tai. And it hurt me to see him in this much pain. I didn't think Tai was gay until one day, Tai was rather moody. I caught him off guard, when I asked him if he was gay. I don't know what possessed me to say or ask it, but I noticed that he wasn't really interested in girls. So I asked him.

And you know what he told me? He was- he was in love with someone who couldn't possibly love him back because that certain person was going out with Sora.

Yep. He loved my brother, Matt.

How weird.

Of course I couldn't tell him that Matt loved him to; Matt told me not to tell a soul. And besides the fact I couldn't tell Tai because he'd find a way to break up the two.

So when Sora said that Matt told her that the person he loved was someone they both knew, my face went blank, along with Tai's. But surprise flickered across my face; I saw my hope show up on Tai's.

Then Sora said something that surprised me- and the others- even more.

She turned to Tai and said, simply, "Go to him, Tai. Go to Matt. He loves you- you love him." She smiled at the shock on his face. "He needs you."

~Tai's POV~

I've always loved Matt. Ever sine I first met him in the Digital World. At first I'd deny it. But we always fought and it struck me- I loved him.

I thought maybe he'd start returning my love after our adventures in the Digital World ended. But no. The New Digidestined had to come along and need our help at certain periods of the time. 

Then I found out that Sora had asked him out; he said yes. My heart was broken. That's when TK asked me if I was gay that day, when I found out. I was rather moody and I was pissed off at Sora. So I blurted everything out to him. TK promised me he wouldn't tell anyone and so far he hasn't.

So I was surprised- and yes, hopeful- when I found Sora at the park crying her eye out because Matt had dumped her because he was gay. Yeah, I know that sounds mean and cold, but you gotta understand- I loved Matt very much.

And she figured out that Matt loved me. And that I loved him. I was surprised when she figured it out. I didn't even know that he loved me.

So when she turned to me, her eyes warm and caring, "Go to him, Tai. Go to Matt. He loves you- you love him." She smiled, seeing the shock coming up onto my face.

"He needs you." She added.

I hugged her. "Thank you, Sora." I whispered.

"Tell him I'm sorry, tell him that we're still friends," she replied. She gave me a push towards the direction of his apartment. "Now go."

I waved bye to the them and took off in the direction of Matt's apartments.

~Matt's Dad POV~

I heard my son come in. I smiled, thinking, _he's in for a surprise. I'm actually home early!_

"Hey Matt!" I cried out cheerfully, grinning at my son. "I brought home take-out!"

He didn't look at me. He brushed right by me, without a single word. Usually he loves take-out, but something was wrong. He looked heartbroken and sad.

"I'm not hungry, dad!" I heard him call. Then it was followed by the door slamming.

Worried, I stopped what I was doing and quietly walked to his door. I heard gentle sobbing coming from his room when I put my ear against the door. I frowned, worried even more. I knocked.

"Matt? Are you okay?" I called through the door.

"G-go a-away, dad," he stammered back.

I opened the door and looked in to see Matt on his stomach, face buried in a pillow. He kept on sobbing as I sat down. 

"Matt, son," I said softly, "what's the matter?"

He sat up and his ice blue eyes seemed desperate for something. He shook his head, and said, "Dad, leave me alone. Please."

Then he burst into tears again. I reached forward, and pulled him into a hug. I was surprised when he didn't push me away. He continued to sob into my shoulder, his whole body shaking. I held him and let him cry, not asking any questions.

"Dad, wh-what would y-you say if you found out your son was g-gay?" He managed to asked, in between his sobs, in my shoulder.

I pulled away and looked directly into his sad eyes. "I'd still love you, Matt. And let me guess- you broke up with Sora because you didn't love her. Your heart aches for someone else, someone you truly love." I said.

He nodded, looking dazed.

I continued. "And you don't know if this boy loves you back because you don't know if he's gay. Like you. And this person is Tai, isn't it?" 

His eyes widened. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"You've been avoiding him lately." I informed him.

He hung his head and said, "I- I didn't mean too. It hurts too much to see him."

"Have you considered telling him how you feel?"

"I- I don't want to be rejected, dad." Was his reply. He rolled back onto his bed, and curled up into a ball. "I- I'd like to be alone, dad."

I stood up, nodding. "Alright, Matt. But perhaps Tai loves you back- you should tell him."

I didn't get a reply- I wasn't expecting one. I closed the door quietly, and went back to the living room. I grabbed the remote for the TV but just as I was about to sit down the door knocked. I groaned and stood up again. I went to answer the door.

I opened it and smiled when I realized who was standing there. 

"Hey, Tai," I said, letting him in, " what're you doing here?"

He looked nervous. "Is Matt home?" He asked.

"Sure- he's in his room." I replied.

Tai walked toward his friends room, but I stopped him by saying, "Hey, Tai?'

He turned around to face me. "Yeah, Mr. Ishida?"

"Don't hurt my son; he's been through enough pain." I warned him.

Tai smiled warmly. "I won't, Mr. Ishida. I love Matt very much." he replied and then spun around to go to Matt's room.

I smiled, sitting on the couch. "I know you do, Tai, I know you do." I said quietly.

~Matt's POV~

After dad left, I continued to stare at my wall, ignoring the tears. I curled into a little ball, wanting the pain to go away. Wanting my love for Tai to go away. It hurt too much. I just couldn't tell Tai how I felt about him. What if he didn't love me back? What if he wasn't gay?

I shook my head, sitting up. Tire of my bed, I got up and walked out onto my balcony, staring up at the stars, wishing that Tai loved me just as much as I love him back.

Suddenly I heard a knock. Irritated, I yelled, "Go away, dad!"

I slid down against the railing and leaned myself in the corner of the balcony. I pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them and burying my head against them. Fresh tears welled up in my eyes, but I ignored them.

"Matt? It's me, Tai," came a quiet voice.

I jerked, and looked up to see Tai smiling down at me.

"What do you want, Tai?" I asked wearily.

He sat down next to me. He grinned. "Sora says she's sorry, and that you two are still friends." He answered.

"So, I guess you found out, huh?" I replied. "I'm gay."

Tai nodded and that's when I noticed the happiness on his face. I glared at him, thinking he probably got a date with Sora.

"What're you so happy about, Tai? Are you going out with Sora now? Are you going to make fun of me for being gay?" I snapped.

"No, no, no!" Tai said quickly. He gave me a serious look. "You see Matt, I don't love Sora. I'm gay. I'm in love with you." He said.

~Tai's POV~

I grinned at the expression on Matt's face. I leaned forward and repeated, "I'm gay. I'm in love with you."

Tears welled up in Matt's eyes. I cupped my hands around his chin; he was trembling, unsure of what do. Unsure if I was really serious. I knew one thing that was sure- I love him. I knew he loved me- but I thank he was scared that I would hurt him.

"I'm never gonna hurt you, Matt," I said softly, gently brushing the tears off of his face with my thumb.

I noticed his lower lip trembling, I leaned in even more closer. He tensed but he had to know I was serious; that I really did love him.

I brought his face to mine and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him gently, waiting for him to get out of his shock and scared of being hurt, and respond to me.

He did.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hesitatingly pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even more closer.

I could still feel his hesitation; I kissed harder, hungrily and ran my hands through his hair.

He gave into me. He kissed back with just as much force, just as hungrily. He was shaking all over; his feelings showing. He was happy and scared and wanting more. I gave him more. I slipped my tongue into his mouth-even further- and gently kissed him. He melted in my arms. 

A few minutes later, we pulled apart. He was breathless, and flushed. His blue eyes stared into mine, searching. After a few long seconds of silence, he whispered, "I- I love you, Tai."

He was trembling again; I pulled him to me. and held him. He rested his head on my chest, closing his eyes. I knew he felt safe and loved with me. I smiled, and rubbed his hair gently. 

"I love you, Matt, and I always will," I whispered back, holding him close to my heart.   
I smiled when he sighed with relief; I didn't make a move to get up. I stayed where I was, content. I had the boy of my dreams in my arms, and I was keeping him safe with my love.

I know I would never let him go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what'd ya think? Hey, like I said earlier, it's my first fan fic. Let alone a romance one. Well, please review!!! I'd like to hear what you had to say.


End file.
